Can hardly wait
by lilyme
Summary: "This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Can hardly wait

**Part:** 1/3  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** "This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

A/N: No break-up drama or whatsoever ahead. We've had enough of that on the show. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

She signed contently as she opened her eyes to a new days. One peek at the clock on her bedside table told her that she had gotten a good nine hours of sleep. Which was true rareness. Especially in her line of work.

Turning her head her eyes took in the person who hopefully had had an equally good night's sleep. To her it looked like she had. And was still having.

She was glad to see this. Because in the last few weeks, finding uninterrupted sleep hadn't always been easy for her wife. For obvious reasons as one glance at the very swollen belly hidden beneath the covers made clear.

They were thirty-eight weeks along and they couldn't wait to finally meet their new baby. To soon be a family of four. It wouldn't be long now, and this excited them to no end.

Her wife had one hand on their baby's temporary home protectively as she continued her seemingly peaceful nap.

She smiled as she leaned in to first press a soft kiss to her wife's cheek and to then plant one on the beautiful baby bump as well. From the position they had seen the baby in during the latest ultrasound it had been an indirect kiss on the baby's butt.

Then she slowly got up and got dressed before making her way out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, intending to surprise her woman and their baby with a breakfast in bed.

She passed the freshly painted nursery, colored in a light green and yellow since they had again agreed on not wanting to know the baby's sex before birth. Well, okay, Sofia wanted to know and she definitely wanted a brother – since Zola had one of those as well. But she was too excited enough to meet him or her to really be grumpy about her mommies not letting her know beforehand.

They had done their best to involve Sofia in their activities surrounding the baby's arrival. She had helped to pick out furniture for the nursery, had also tried her hand at painting the walls – and her mothers had never once considered painting over those artistic traces. They were one gift of many to her unborn sibling.

Another one being her favorite stuffed animal teddy. She had willingly tucked it into the bag they had packed for the hospital a week ago – saying that she was all grown-up now and the baby could make better use of the teddy than her.

They had a hard time not breaking into a fit of giggles at hearing this. Their daughter – their kindergartener – their _all grown-up_ baby girl – was really one of a kind.

Currently she was visiting her grandparents for a few days. Originally they had meant to bring her back yesterday... but there was a problem.

A big problem as a look out one of their big kitchen windows told her. And turning on the radio to listen to the news that came on right this moment, the announcer confirmed what she had already seen herself.

'The Seattle area continues its days in the vice grip of winter. Temperatures below 10°F still have the streets resemble an ice rink. Seattlers and commuters are advised to stay at home. If you have to go out, be safe', the weatherman advised and the woman in the kitchen turned off the radio with a sigh.

It had been three days of this already. They were grateful that her parents-in-law had agreed to keep their granddaughter for a couple more days – more than readily. Neither of them had wanted to risk getting involved in a car accident while attempting to bring the little girl home.

It was her luck that she herself had the opportunity to take a few weeks off from work. Owen having granted it readily. She used the time to focus on her research – which she could easily do at home – and, more importantly, focus on her wife.

She only had to go to the hospital in case an emergency came in that she was needed for. She really hoped that wouldn't be the case in the following days. She hoped that people listened to the radio and just stayed put.

However, she had a feeing that eventually something was going to happen and she had to make her way to the hospital on the icy roads.

She shook this thought out of her head and set to work on making breakfast. Warming up a couple of croissants, making fresh orange juice and cutting fruits for a yummy muesli.

She was so focussed on her work and trying to get the thoughts about possible emergencies our of her head that she almost missed a timid voice calling out behind her. "Callie?"

The brunette's head turned immediately, a mock disappointed expression on her face. "Aw, hey, not nice. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in-"

The rest of the sentence died on her lips as she noticed the alarmed expression on her wife and saw a hand grasping the baby bump a lot harder than it had when she had still been asleep. "Oh, God, what's wrong?" she ran towards the blonde and covered the hand with hers, the over one going to the side of the belly.

"I'm... I think the baby's coming," Arizona said as her eyes sought Callie's nervously.

"Wha-," Callie began, somehow the thought having trouble entering her brain. Which was a funny thing considering the baby bad been almost all she had been able to think about lately. "A-Are you sure?"

Before Arizona could even respond – a reply that would have come out rather harshly at feeling like her wife doubted her words – a sharp sting shot through her lower abdomen and she had to fight hard not to double over in pain.

Luckily Callie was there to keep her upright. She intended to get Arizona to sit down, fearing that her prosthetic might give out in her suddenly shaky state. But the blonde refused, remained standing and clinging to the brunette with her eyes tightly shut until the pain subsided after a good minute.

"I'm sure," she finally replied more gently as she started to move out of the embrace a little, Callie's hands running over back soothingly definitely having helped her some. "I... I felt some tugging throughout the night. I thought they were Braxton Hicks, I've had them before. I mean, they were a little stronger than before, but," she laughed mirthlessly at what she felt was her own stupidity. She as she doctor should have known that this was different.

Right...?

And Callie wondered how she herself could possibly have missed that. So much for a good night's sleep. Dammit. But Arizona had looked so peaceful this morning...

"And then this morning I got up because I thought I needed to pee. And my water broke as soon as I did," she nodded downwards, and, really, only now Callie noticed the wet streak on Arizona's pajama shorts.

And then wanted to hyperventilate.

There was the emergency.

Crap.

"Okay. Okay, um," Callie started to pace, thinking about how to go from here. Arizona clearly had to get to the hospital. Now. There was no way around it. Arizona's gaze followed hers that again took in the outside world. More afraid than ever. They looked at each other before Callie made a plan. "Okay... You sit tight. We'll get you in some clean clothes and I'll get the bag. And then I'll try and get the car as close to the house as I can," she nodded to herself. Arizona tripping and falling on the icy path that led to the garage being the last thing they needed.

On top of everything else.

Their baby sure had the perfect timing.

Or, rather, the weather had.

And whose idea had it been anyway to move into a house in the outskirts of Seattle? Miles away from the hospital? That would make a trip on icy streets a hundred times more fun than it already would have been if they still lived in the apartment across the street from Grey Sloan Memorial?

Well, okay, it had been Arizona's originally, and at first she herself had been reluctant. But her wife's heartfelt speech had convinced her. Had made her realize that especially as of late the old apartment held much more bad memories than good. Memories of fights, tearful nights, losses and loneliness.

They had really needed a fresh start. And this gorgeous house with the huge garden, surrounded by trees that could easily hold a tree house and a swing set had been perfect for them. It had enough room for them and Sofia, and even for a couple of more tiny humans.

A fact that had played an important role in their home search – them feeling that at some point they'd be ready to try for another baby.

A baby that wanted to be born a little sooner than expected.

And suddenly Callie thought them really foolish for picking a home this far away from the hospital.

She huffed to herself as she intended to head out into the hall.

But Arizona's "Wait!" and another wave of pain hitting her held Callie back.

The brunette gasped. There hadn't even been three minutes between the two contractions. "Arizona..."

"I know," the other woman replied gasping as she neared Callie. The two contractions she had had before meeting Callie in the kitchen had also been very close together already.

Callie shook her head, her mind still set on getting them to the hospital. No matter what. There was still time.

"There's no time," Arizona said vehemently, reading Callie's silent thought. This was it. She set her jaw tightly and nodded determinedly. "I'm gonna have the baby. Right here. In our home. And you're gonna help me".

Callie just watched on dumbfounded as Arizona slowly made her way to the bedroom, the pain hindering her in moving about quicker. "Oh, God," she mumbled. She tried to get a grip of herself and help her wife. This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her.

"Callie!?" a demanding and pain-filled voice knocked her out of her stupor and got her moving.

Rushing to the bedroom, she silently said her first prayer in years.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Can hardly wait

**Part: **2/3  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and favoriting this story, guys! Enjoy part two.

* * *

It was less than an hour later when a quick but subsequently hard birth lay in its final stages. And Callie was tremendously relieved that she had listened to Arizona and had not tried to get her to the hospital. With the icy conditions outside, they never would have made it on time. And if one had to choose between the back seat of a car at minus one hundred degrees or the bedroom of their own home for the delivery of a baby, the choice was easy to make.

"The head is out!" Callie exclaimed, very torn between elation at the prospect of soon getting to hold their newborn and watching her wife in so much pain.

A pain that was remarkably silent and calm.

If it was her, Callie was certain she would have taken the place apart by now.

It just proofed her once more, how incredible, how strong her wife really was. And really soon she would make them a family of four.

And Callie couldn't be prouder.

"Okay, almost there," she looked at the blonde's sweat-covered face, Arizona holding her eyes as she took soothing breaths. "We need just one more big push, okay? You're doing so great, honey," she nodded as Arizona indicated with a nod on her sweat-coated face that she was having another contraction.

The blonde leaned up on her elbows once more and pushed and pushed until suddenly the pressure she had felt inside her dissipated and she heard Callie shout out in excitement, "Oh, wow! Hey, Speedy Gonzales!" as she herself let her head sink back on the pillows in exhaustion.

"Oh, my God," Arizona tried to catch her breath and almost failing because of the giant smile on her face as the impact of what had just happened sank in. Their baby was here. They had done it. Her, Callie and their baby.

Their baby whom she could now hear testing out its tiny lungs on some hearty cries.

With a small relieved laugh, she looked up to get a look at Callie and their new arrival.

"Hi, there," the brunette was already busy bundling the baby up which soon resulted in the cries turning into a small sigh. Apparently the baby was pretty content with being wrapped into a warm, comfy towel after the sudden welcome to a cold outside world. Being held by one of her mothers was a plus as well.

And now the other mother couldn't contain herself any more. The display in front of her was so beautiful. And she could spend hours watching them. But there was something she desperately wanted to do now. And something she really needed to know.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked to get Callie's attention, her wife already completely mesmerized by the little person in her arms.

"Oh, right," Callie beamed at her with one of the teariest, yet brightest smiles she had ever seen on her and moved up to hand the tiny human over to her wife. "Definitely a boy," she grinned and opened the towel a little to proof it.

"Definitely," Arizona agreed as Callie oh-so-gently placed the boy in her arms.

"Say hi to momma," the brunette cooed and one of the baby's arms sure moved out of the towel cocoon like it wanted to wave at Arizona.

"Hi, baby," Arizona grasped the tiny hand and put it to her lips.

And Callie took a moment to just sit beside them and enjoy this first moment Arizona was having with their newborn son.

* * *

to be continued

A/N: I promise the last part will be a lit longer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Can hardly wait  
**Author: **lilyme (aka. redslilstories aka. me ;))  
**Summary:** This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** T

**Part: **3/3  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

After a few minutes of relaxing and letting baby get accustomed to his new environment they slowly moved into action, which among other things included Callie finally cutting the umbilical cord and checking Arizona and the baby for any signs of injuries or complications. After changing the bedlinen and giving baby his first tiny meal – with a few trials and errors but ultimately successful – Callie gave the boy his first bath while Arizona used the time to shower under her wife's close supervision. Then the brunette went down into the kitchen to retrieve the plate that had originally been intended as breakfast for Arizona. Thinking quickly, she took some time to add some scrambled eggs as well before bringing the food up to the room that held two of her three babies.

"Hey, you," she entered the room with a smile. "I brought you some..." It was a bright smile that soon fell as she took in a crying Arizona sitting in bed, hugging their baby boy tight to her chest. "W-What is it?" she asked, suddenly very alarmed. She rushed to put the tray down and rushed to the bed. "W-hat- Is he-"

She couldn't say it.

She couldn't even think it.

After everything, _this _couldn't happen to them as well.

Ever since their miscarriage she had worried that something would happen again if they tried for another baby. That something would go wrong again. It were fears that had kept her up for long nights. And she knew that it had been the same for Arizona.

They had done every examination imaginable to make sure everything was going to be okay. And everything had been fine. Still it hadn't felt like enough, and so they had even called Addison to get some more advice from her.

And advice she had given them – take a deep breath and calm down.

Of course she had understood their fears, very much so, but she had told them that being overly worried would help neither them or the baby.

Surely, they had known that themselves. But it was easier said than done. Nothing in the world could have fully diminished their fear.

And now...

Arizona quickly looked up, reading the unspoken thought in Callie's expressive eyes. She was fast to shake her head in negation of this horrible scenario as Callie sat down to see for herself that their baby...

"He's perfect," the blonde sobbed and nodded as the tears started anew.

And Callie sat nearer to her, her chin coming to rest on Arizona's shoulder, a hand covering an arm holding the baby gently, and waited for an explanation. They didn't seem like tears of joy. They were tears that shouldn't exist in the face of their little boy. Dressed in his first baby-grow, his still puffy eyes blinking sleepily-content at his new surroundings, his little body twitching occasionally as loving caresses explored him. He was definitely okay.

"He's perfect," Arizona repeated with a sniff of her nose, „healthy, rosy, chubby..." And strong, as his grip on Arizona's finger proofed. "It feels like you could just hold him for hours without having to worry that he'd just stop breathing or that you'd cause him pain when you held him a little too tightly".

Callie could suddenly see where this was going. She moved her arm around Arizona and held her closer.

"We could never do that with Sof when she was born," the blonde continued as teary eyes finally met Callie. It was a look that always broke her heart. Especially when those eyes cried for the reason they did right now. She knew that Arizona would never stop to feel guilty for that car crash that had almost killed Callie and had caused Sofia's very premature birth.

One pound. One ounce.

Estimated about one seventh of what their baby boy was weighing.

Arizona remembered the days. Sofia's struggle to stay alive. A struggle that back them had never seemed to end.

Arizona remembered the first time she had been able to really hold her. Four weeks after her birth, Sofia had still been so very tiny. So fragile.

And Arizona remembered the first time Callie had been able to hold their daughter. It had been weeks later. Callie had cried the whole time.

Callie remembered as well. She had counted the days. Forty-six. Forty-six days until Sofia and her had both been strong enough to be close, to touch for the first time.

It had been the happiest moment in her life. One of the saddest as well, but definitely the happiest. Because she had been able to see with her own eyes how far Sofia had come. That she was tougher than anything life threw at her.

"I know," Callie wiped Arizona's tears off with her thumb and kissed her forehead in a soothing matter, "but look at her now. Look how far she's come. Our big girl. And she will be the best big sister in the world".

This finally elicited a smile from the blonde. Callie was right. Sofia had developed extraordinarily. She was amazing. And she and her brother would be amazing together. "She's gonna be so excited to meet him," she grinned, tickling the boy under his chin and watching as his mouth formed a smile on reflex.

"He has your nose," Callie said softly, her fingers caressing the little guy's neck. "And I think I saw a trace of your bright blue eyes earlier. And he definitely... has your hair," she chuckled as she grabbed a strand in between her fingers. "And a lot of it".

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. He really had a great shock of blond hair already. She didn't really see the similarities Callie was counting off. But she knew it was normal. You never really see the similarities yourself. And they had specifically picked a donor with features as light as hers. So the blue eyes and blond hair might as well have been his contribution. But it didn't matter either way. He was the most perfect little baby boy ever.

"Do we have a name yet?" Callie asked casually.

"No, we have to wait for Sofia," Arizona confessed with a hearty laugh. "She made me promise. So she has to have a say in it".

"Oh, please don't let her name him Poopie," Callie smirked as it was her turn to hold the blonde boy's hand. The hand sure had a pretty strong grip. Poopie had been Sof's favorite for the new arrival ever since they had told her it will be to have a new baby at home. That he or she would sleep a lot. And cry a lot when he or she was awake. That the baby wouldn't be able to eat by himself or herself. And that he or she would wear diapers for a certain amount of time for obvious reasons.

That's how Sofia's nickname for the baby had come to be.

"Nah, I'll veto that one, don't worry," Arizona assured and looked at Callie with amused eyes before it turned into a loving gaze that was reflecting in Callie's brown orbs.

"You feeling okay?" the brunette finally asked, the events of the last hours now having time to fully settle into her mind. Incredible moments. Moments she was sure they would never forget.

But of course it hadn't only been beautiful. She had to admit that sometime throughout the birth she had felt so helpless. Like none of her encouraging words and soothing touches were of any use.

And like she was just doing everything wrong – medically.

Sure, she was a doctor and had delivered a few babies during her residency. But this had been something else entirely. This had been _her_ baby. And _her_ wife. And a big part of her was still worried about both their well-being.

"I'm fine. We're fine," Arizona nodded with a gentle smile. Naturally she was still in some pain and discomfort, but holding the very alive and healthy cause of this in her arms lessened those sensations a great deal. "Thank you, Calliope," she squeezed her arm reassuringly with one hand and leaned in to kiss her wife gently.

She really couldn't thank her enough. She knew that this experience couldn't have been easy for her either. She hadn't been in any physical pain... well, except for those moments Arizona had held her hands in an almost bone-crushing grip, but emotionally it must have been challenging as well.

But despite having sensed Callie lingering fear and panic throughout the birth, there hadn't been one moment where she hadn't felt safe with her wife by her side.

"Okay. But as soon as the streets are safe again, we're gonna go to the hospital to get you both checked out properly, alright?" Callie insisted and Arizona was quick to nod her agreement, quick to easy her wife's worries. "Plus, we have some bragging to do".

"Show off Speedy Gonzales Poopie Robbins Torres?" Arizona grinned. "Definitely!"

"Ouch, poor baby," Callie laughed and covered the boy's ears to protect him from momma's words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Arizona stroked the baby's head before this one could take offense.

Their little boy. She was so happy about this addition to their family.

In retrospect, of course, she wished that some things about the birth had been different.

For starters, some more time to prepare for this situation would have been nice. And she would have liked for Sofia to welcome her little brother much sooner – it would still be several days now before she would be able to see him. But at least they had accomplished the mission and had given her a little brother – so maybe she wouldn't be too miffed about not meeting him sooner. They still pondered if they should call Arizona's parents and tell them and their daughter about the new arrival or if they should wait until the Robbins' brought her back to surprise them with this little bundle of joy. Well, one thing was sure - Callie would soon call her parents to tell them the news.

But the rest of it... The fact that Callie had been the one to deliver their baby. That she had been the first to hold him. That only the three of them had been there for this special moment. Thinking about this now, she wouldn't have this any other way.

And this was really a story worth bragging with.

They stayed like this for a good long while, enjoying their happy moment, until Callie remembered what had brought her into the room minutes before. Well, apart from the desire to see her wife and newborn, that is. "Alright, so, I think you should try and eat before he wants another go at the snack bar," she turned with a laugh to retrieve the tray that she had sat on the bedside table in panicked haste before.

Arizona giggled at the wording Callie had used for her reasoning and also at the eagerness with which she placed the tray atop her lap and held her arms open to take their son. "Oh, admit it, you just brought me yummy food to steal him for some bonding time," she said, her blue eyes twinkling as she gently placing him into Callie's arms.

"Also very, very true," Callie cooed, as she brought the boy closer to her to kiss kiss forehead before adjusting him in her arms so he was comfortable. Rocking him gently, she whispered sweet 'We love you's' as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

And sitting close to her, Arizona just kept on watching them. Food once again one of the last things on her mind. She'd rather eat up this moment right here.

They had worked hard to get here.

To reach this point of happiness in their life again. But she felt like they finally arrived.

They were now more stable than ever before. With all misunderstandings and disagreements cleared up, finally having learned to really communicate with each other.

It made their new life a lot easier.

Their new life in their new home. With their newborn baby son and his big, yet still so little sister.

She could already see it in her mind. The two of them meeting for the first time. Them growing up together. Playing and laughing together. Squabbling and fighting with each other. Supporting and protecting one another.

And maybe their two babies wouldn't be alone forever.

Maybe they'd eventually end up with a handful of kids and two dozen grandchildren. Who'd all come to visit them in their cozy new home for Thanksgiving every year.

Who knew.

But whatever it would be like - she could hardly wait.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was it, guys. I really hope you liked this story. Thanks to all who've read and reviewed it! :)


	4. The sorta epilogue

**Title: **Can hardly wait  
**Author: **lilyme (aka. redslilstories aka. me ;))  
**Summary:** This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

**A/N: So, after I posted the (originally) last part of this story, I got some messages that said that I couldn't leave it at this. That their baby needed a name and that they wanted to read about Sofia meeting her brother. And I realized that they were right ;)  
**

**Sorry this took so long, though. With finals coming up and all. Plus, I just couldn't decide on a name until a few days ago. But now we have one, so enjoy this epilogue that is almost longer than the three previous chapters combined.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading so far.**

* * *

The car had barely come to a halt when little hands made short work of the seatbelt holding a little body in place and threw open the door to make way for a sprint the heavy-booted little feet wanted to make along a wintery pathway.

The destination: a woman who was pretty much the grown-up version of the girl running her way. A woman who was obviously... "Mami! Mami!" the widely grinning girl spurting towards her older lookalike.

Only to be slowed down by a concerned, "Oh, easy, Sofia, there is still ice in some spots". The girl obliged as she looked down and saw that her mother was right.

The weather had warmed up some over the last few days and the worst was behind Seattle, but the conditions still required some precautions.

A little slower than she really wanted to, she now reached her mother who instantly scooped her up and held her tight. "Hi, sweetie," Callie smiled and pecked her in greeting. "Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?"

Sofia nodded vigorously at that and spontaneously started off a narration of activities she and her grandparents had engaged in during her stay. "Yeah! We went to the zoo, and I saw a real giraffe and a bear and I could pet the goats and the rabbits and... and zebras and...! And we went to the amusement park and we went on merry-go-rounds and roller coasters and auto scooters... Well, me and grandpa did. Grandma just watched," she scrunched her eyebrows and moved her mouth nearer to Callie's ear to what she thought was whisper conspiratorially. "I think she was scared," before breaking into a giggle.

"Well," grandma's voice spoke from behind them and startled the little girl somewhat, "someone had to stay behind and keep an eye on things," Barbara Robbins smiled as she approached them carrying the jacket Sofia had forgotten to take with her when she had ran towards Callie and putting it around the girl's shoulders to protect her from the still chilly temperatures.

Callie gave her a grateful smile and moved to give her mother-in-law an one-sided hug. "Hey, mom".

"Hi, honey," Barbara hugged her back.

"I hope those couple extra days didn't trouble you both too much," the brunette grimaced slightly. She knew that Sofia could be a handful, and that spending a few more days with her than originally planned might have taken a toll on Arizona's parents and they were just too polite to admit it.

"Oh, I told you not to worry about that," Barbara waved Callie's concerns off. "We had a great time. And Daniel was happy he had a little helper to paint our birdhouse with. You wanna see her covering him in paint?" she produced a photo camera from one of the pockets of her jacket. "It is _all _on here," she chuckled but was stopped by a stern-sounding clearing of a throat.

The throat of Colonel Daniel Robbins.

"Laughing at my expenses?" he set down the bags for their overnight stay he had been carrying and addressed his wife who only shrugged with a wink at her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. He ignored her and turned his attention to the woman his wife had just been talking to. "Callie," he stood before her with his arms behind his back and a stoic expression and nodded firmly in greeting.

"Colonel," she returned the gesture.

They sized each other up for a few moments before both broke into a grin and he hugged her with a kiss to her cheek. "Hello, sweetheart".

"Hey, dad," she hugged the man back.

Colonel Daniel Robbins loved to pretend like he was tough and intimidating. And he managed to fool a lot of people with that. Had fooled her as well - she had almost wet her pants upon their first meeting, hours of stern looks and cold silence had her on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

But over the years she had gotten to know his real personality. Had learned that he was a big, big softie with a big heart and a good sense of humor. Definitely the best father-in-law she could have wished for.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's cold," Callie nodded her head towards the house. It really was freezing. But of course Callie also had another reason.

They didn't know yet.

Neither of them.

About who exactly waited for them inside.

They wouldn't just find Arizona there.

They would also find their newborn son.

And Callie couldn't wait to see all of their reaction.

And apparently unsuspecting Sofia couldn't wait either. Tried to wriggle out of Callie's hold and run ahead to greet her momma who she knew was waiting for her inside as well. And greet her little brother or sister still on the camp out in momma's belly.

But Callie held on.

"Mom, you can let me down. I'm not a baby anymore!" Sofia whined.

And Callie knew she was right - a five year old was surely starting to be a little too old to be carried around... But still, "Oh, you'll always be our baby," she laughed. "You could be a hundred and you'd still be our baby".

"A hundred?" Sofia asked, trying to bring what sounded like a really big number in relation to something. "Is that how old you are?" she asked her mother with her innocent, childlike curiosity, and Callie almost lost her footing at that. Barbara's equally as surprised laugh at the question didn't make it any better. Not at all.

Callie smirked as she simply returned, "No, honey. A hundred is, like, when you put momma's age and my age together and add your's about five times," the older explained, the calculation more or less adding up to that certain number.

"Wow... that's old," Sofia agreed and Callie nodded as she smooched her cheek and elicited a still disgruntled giggle from their daughter.

Sofia asking her if she was a hundred... Oh, Arizona was gonna love this story.

And, speaking of...

"So, Sofia, honey," she became more serious and looked at her intently to really make her get what she was about to say, "promise me to be really quiet when we go inside?"

"Whisper voice and floaty feet?" Sofia leaned into her mother's embrace, having given up the fight. And she understood what Callie was saying, already knowing the drill. There had been several times when Callie had asked her that, times when her pregnancy had Arizona in a terribly cranky and head-achey state.

And Sofia squealing and trampling had only added to that.

"Yeah, baby, whisper voice and floaty feet," the older brunette agreed.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Barbara asked, suddenly a little concerned, not having heard of this 'agreement' before. Certainly Callie didn't ask their granddaughter this for no reason.

"Oh, don't worry," Callie quickly reassured her with a big smile. There was really nothing wrong. Just that their boy had had a bit of a long day already.

Places to go. People to meet.

Because earlier today Callie had taken her wife and baby to the hospital to finally have them checked out.

As predicted by Arizona, she was as well as she could possibly be. As was their son – Baby Boy Robbins-Torres weighing 6.95 pounds and being 19.29 inches long at two days after his birth.

And, of course, there had been no way for them to just sneak out after the exams. The hospital's grapevine was fast – and once it had picked up on the fact that Torres and Robbins were at the hospital with – surprise – their newborn baby, it had only been a matter of minutes before half the staff had flocked around the threesome. Oohing and aahing, grasping his tiny hands and feet and gushing about his adorableness.

But after a couple of hours of happily retelling the story of his birth to various nurses, doctors and even some of Arizona's long-term patients, and after finally prying him from Bailey's baby-loving arms, they had been more than ready to make their way back home – Callie seeing that the unusual hustle and bustle had both of her blond sweethearts tired out.

After quickly feeding the boy, she had tucked both him and Arizona into bed to sleep a bit before it was time to get up and and ready once again to meet yet a few more people.

Something that would happen in only a few moments.

"Okay, come on in," Callie opened the door and ushered them inside and out of the cold.

Putting Sofia down and making sure she didn't just take off her coat but her wintery-muddy boots as well, Callie motioned for her daughter and parents-in-law to go sit in the living room.

The movements coming from there already telling her that three people would be in for a big surprise in three – two – one ...

A shrill yelp escaped Barbara Robbins as she set foot into the aforementioned room. Expecting to find her very pregnant daughter there. Not remotely prepared for what she really came face to face with now.

"Grandma!" Sofia scolded in a much lower voice as she stepped in behind her, "didn't you hear what Mami said about..."

But as soon as her eyes took in what had startled the older woman, Sofia fell silent beside her as she herself looked on in awe.

Daniel scrunched his brows at their odd behavior and followed them, instantly finding himself mimicking his wife's slack-jawed expression.

Because right there she stood.

Arizona. With a yet again freshly fed newborn held securely to her chest. The boy seemingly pretty undisturbed by the earlier yelp and even more unimpressed by the display of three gawking people and his smiling Mami standing eight feet away.

His birth-mother was far less composed. Tears brimming in her eyes and a quivering smile on her lips.

The moment she had waited for was finally here. Sure, ultimately it had been her call to to wait to tell them, to surprise Sofia and her parents. But still, she had never thought that two days of waiting – or more precisely fifty-four hours and twenty-three minutes – of happiness could be this gruelling.

"Honey, mom, dad," she addressed the new-arrivals that were still staring on in stunned astonishment. "This is our son".

"You really made me a brother?" Sofia was finally the first to approach Arizona and the baby.

"Yeah, we did our best," Arizona laughed as Sofia leaned in for a quick cuddle in greeting.

"But you said it would still be a few more weeks till he would be here," she wondered as she craned her neck and got on her toes to look bigger and hopefully catch her brother's attention.

"Well, he couldn't wait to meet you so he came a little early," her momma explained and bent down a little so Sofia could see better.

The girl's face lit at hearing that and she went to stroke his tiny foot. She had felt the same about him, had pestered her mothers with questions about when her little brother or sister would finally be here for months.

"You wanna hold him, baby girl?" Callie suggested when the boy still failed to look at his sister who was so excited to meet him. Gnawing on the burp cloth Arizona had hanging over her shoulder seemed more interesting at the moment. Sofia nodded excitedly and Callie knew that Arizona would be happy to hand him over for a while – needing her arms for a few emotional exchanges with her parents.

Callie took him from her wife's arms with a gentle peck to her lips and waited till Sofia was seated securely in an armchair. "Okay...," she carefully placed him in the awaiting arms and guided Sofia in how to hold him, "support the head," she adjusted the girl's arms a little. "There you go".

Behind them Barbara approached her daughter with teary sobs that almost made it impossible for her to speak. "Oh, honey," she took her girl in a long loving embrace as Arizona herself began to cry. "When... When...," Barbara asked, obviously needing to know when exactly that little surprise now cradled in Sofia's arms had decided he wanted to come out and meet the world.

"Two days ago," Arizona laughed as her mother slapped her on the arm lightly in a reprimanding manner.

"How dare you not tell us sooner?" the now two-time grandmother gasped before she shook her head with a disbelieving, yet pleased smile and released her daughter so Daniel, who had waited so patiently, finally had the chance to engulf her in a less tight but not less loving hug.

"You two are so mean!" Barbara chuckled as she approached Callie and once more pulled her daughter-in-law into a hug. Together they stood and watched their now two kids or grandkids respectively looking at each other in curious wonder.

The boy gurgled contently as Sofia's hand stroked his side gently, the siblings for the first time ever making eye contact.

"He is so cute!" Sofia said excitedly "Can I take him to preschool tomorrow so we can play with him?"

* * *

After explaining to Sofia that her brother wasn't really up for playing just yet, but that surely they could bring him to preschool one day so she could show him to her friends, they slowly went to prepare and eat dinner.

Arizona and Callie all the while once more retelling the story of the surprise home birth in icy Seattle. How the baby had just decided it wanted to be born right then.

The baby who everybody in the house got plenty of opportunity to hold throughout the night.

Right this moment he found himself once more cradled in his grandma's arms. She was sitting on a couch in the living room, with Daniel sitting next to her, still equally as enthralled, and Sofia standing close by, imitating any of the unintentional facial expressions her little brother produced.

Callie and Arizona sat on a smaller couch near them, watching their daughter and the overjoyed Robbins' with their baby.

The pride and happiness were more than visible on the grandparents' faces.

The happy and loving grandparents' faces.

They had called Callie's parents two days before, delivering the exciting news to them. Carlos had been elated to no end, immediately requesting they'd send him tons of pictures so he could see his grandson and go off telling and showing him to everyone.

Lucia... had still been Lucia. Reluctant to make even the slightest step towards them, bringing out hardly more than a strained "Congratulations" before handing the phone back over to Carlos.

Callie was used to this by now. Was used to receiving a cold shoulder from her mother. Used to the harsh ignorance Arizona had gotten ever since. Used to her not interacting with Sofia whenever they happened to meet.

She was used to it. And she would get used to their son receiving the same attitude from his other grandmother.

But this didn't mean that it would ever stop hurting.

It never would.

And Arizona knew that as well. She saw the sad eyes as Callie observed Barbara Robbins playing with the baby's blond hair and just knew what the look was all about.

She gave the hand she had cradled in her lap an extra tight squeeze and her wife mustered a smile. Not fooling her with it. Not needing to.

It was Lucia's fault that she couldn't accept her daughter's family. And they both knew they couldn't change that.

But Carlos would make a visit very soon. And he certainly would spoil Sofia and her baby brother enough for two grandparents.

Spoil them as much as Daniel and Barbara did. Arizona couldn't believe how many new toys Sofia had brought with her from her trip to her grandparents. Any other day she would have had a word with her mother for pampering Sofia this much, for buying her everything she wanted – knowing the girl had her grandparents wrapped around her finger. And, as if that hadn't been enough, Barbara had also brought along plenty of things for the – as she had still believed – yet unborn baby. Mostly baby clothes and a blanket she had knitted that would provide the currently wide awake baby with some safe and sound sleep.

"Girls," the grandmother in question suddenly addressed them, "you do realize that eventually he needs a name, right?" she looked at Arizona, Callie and also Sofia respectively.

"He does," Arizona agreed with a smile in Callie's direction who returned it with one of her own.

They had stuck to the nickname Speedy for obvious reasons, but they knew that it was time for a real name. And, after all, they had only waited for the return of a very important person to discuss them boy's name with.

"Sof, come here a sec," the blonde patted the small space between her and Callie. Their daughter complied – a little reluctant to leave her brother – but nonetheless hopped on the couch sit with her mothers.

"Okay, big girl, you know we have a very important decision to make?" she combed her fingers through Sofia's hair as the girl looked up at her with a nod, having heard her grandma as well.

"And we need your opinion," Callie added and looked into their daughter's eager eyes. Their daughter, who also hadn't had a name for the first couple of days of her life. Because she had been born long before her three parents had even considered thinking about a name all three could agree on.

All three of them. Callie, Arizona and Mark. The daddy Sofia had long forgotten and would only know from pictures, videos and stories told.

It had been him who had proposed the name 'Sofia' back then. Two days after she had been born. Not wanting to have the label above her incubator read "Baby Girl Torres" any longer.

'Sofia' had been the first thing all three of them had agreed on since... Callie's pregnancy had become known to them. It had just been... perfect. Perfect for the tiny girl that now enrichen their lives.

And now they needed to find a name just like that one for their boy.

"So, we've been thinking," Arizona started. "Maybe we could name him Johnny or Jacob...or Joseph..."

"Or Elijah, Max," Callie returned. "Or Sam".

"Joshua or Jeremy..."

"Well, Momma is obviously fixated on names that start on 'J'," the brunette teased and received a beaming shrug from her wife. Not that Callie was a hundred per cent against any of them … but none of them had really been it. "Hm, what about Adam, Gabriel... or Rob".

"'Rob'? Rob Robbins-Torres?" Arizona now full on laughed and made Callie realize that it might sound a little weird.

"Oh, right...," Mami mumbled before the room fell silent as they thought about a possible name.

"Shouldn't," their little daughter sitting in between them finally spoke up, "Shouldn't he decide about his name?" she asked and looked at her mothers quizzically. It was only logical; everyone should decide themselves about what they wanted – and she was gonna make sure her brother would have that right as well.

Arizona looked over to the boy still being fondled by her mother, lying contently in her arms while her hands caressed and tickled all over him. "You know what? You're right," she nodded and squeezed their daughter's shoulder.

There was really no saying 'no' to that. They could have him have a say in it, and gladly they had Sofia, the wise one – and that not only by name - here to make them realize that.

Looking at her wife, she saw a smile of approval. "Um, mom, can we...," she addressed Barbara who was so focussed on the newborn she had probably missed most of their name discussion. "Mommy," she tried again and Barbara finally looked up from where she had watched her yet unnamed grandson wrap his tiny fist around her finger. Arizona smiled, "Can you do without him for a few moments?"

"Oh! Sure...," the older blonde returned and stood up to bring him over, but actually a little reluctant to hand the cutie-pie over. And the three girls sitting on the couch together could certainly understand.

But eventually she did, and the boy was resting in Arizona's arms, looking up at his parents and his big sister. And it seemed he was almost wondering what they were up to, his tiny eyebrows raised and his shining blue eyes big as he watched them.

Soon watched and heard their mouths sound out several of the names mentioned before, some news ones like 'Adrian' and 'Kieran' added as well as 'Charlie' and 'Linus' by Sofia – she just loved her Peanuts characters.

The threesome observed him closely for his reaction, but he just kept looking at them with certainly fascinated eyes, but ultimately indifferent.

Callie and Arizona looked at one another, thinking about what to do now. The brunette was about to quip that they could each pick their respective favorites and this time really toss a coin for it, when Sofia suddenly drew her mothers' attention back to the baby.

"Look!" she almost yelled as the boy showed the first stirring of emotions in minutes, releasing a strong yawn, first forming something that sounded like an 'o', closing his mouth and then continuing with an 'a' sound.

The mothers just smiled at his cuteness, whereas Sofia thought hard about what he had tried to tell them with that. "Did he say 'Jonah'?" she finally asked, to her the name coming closest to what her brother had just mouthed.

"No, he," Arizona chuckled, and was about to explain that their boy couldn't talk yet, when... "Oh... 'Jonah'...," she repeated and slowly a smile spread across her features that grew with every passing second. "You think he said 'Jonah', baby girl?"

Sofia nodded eagerly with a bright smile of her own, and two sets of imploring eyes turned towards Callie. The brunette seemed wary, for her 'Jonah' being one of those names that were a little too cute for her liking. But then she looked at the three people sitting before her. Her amazing wife with her shining blue eyes and adorable dimples grazing her smile, their endearing daughter smiling just as sweetly at her, and even their son now seeming to look and smile at her expectantly. That threesome was too cute to be true, and it made her realize that the name Arizona and Sofia and apparently their baby as well seemed to have already decided on... simply fit.

Slowly her mouth tugged into a smile as she nodded, "That's him".

"Yes!" Arizona cheered but not too loudly, as not to startle little Jonah and went to first kiss her wife, then her daughter and then the little guy who was no longer nameless.

"Awww...," Barbara gushed and Daniel looked on, obviously content with the name chosen.

"Um, I want to propose a middle name," Callie raised her hand after a few moments and looked around the room full of expecting and excited eyes. Well, except for a pair of bright blue ones that widened in apprehension of Callie stating the name she had once put on her baby name list as a joke. A joke that seemed to have backfired since the brunette seemed to have really taken a liking to it.

"'Agamemnon'?" Arizona had intended to whisper, but it had still been heard by everyone in the room.

"'Agamemnon'?" Barbara Robbins, who had just taken her time to snap some pictures of the foursome, asked and almost dropped her camera.

"'Agamemnon'!?" the colonel repeated with raised eyebrows and Arizona gulped, trying to think off a way out of this. Well, for one, the fact that in Greek mythology Agamemnon had intended to sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia – as is well known Callie's middle name – was a valid point against this name. And also...

"What?" Callie interrupted before she could think about it any more. "No, that can be his third name," the brunette waved Arizona, Barbara and Daniel's question off and once again Arizona wasn't sure if her wife was joking or not. "No, um...," she became more serious. "I want to suggest...," she looked at Arizona and prepared herself for what she was going to say. "I want 'Timothy' to be his second name," Callie nodded and hoped she wasn't doing the wrong thing.

She knew that this specific name meant more to Arizona than life itself, and she guessed that it was the same for her parents-in-law.

It had taken Arizona a long time to talk to her about her brother. To even tell her about all the fun and sometimes dangerous adventures the two Robbins siblings had engaged in as kids. And even the most hilarious anecdote had always ended on a sad note as Arizona, her mind fully wrapped up in fond memories, had suddenly realized all over again that her partner in crime wasn't there any more.

And this is why Callie had fought long with herself to suggest the name 'Timothy'. Knowing that all the good memories the Robbins had of her late brother-in-law would always ultimately be linked to that one bad one. To that day they had learned that Tim had died.

Would this middle name be accepted. Would it only be a eternally painful memory or would it serve the purpose she wanted it to? To honor him and the role he played in all their lives, even though she and their kids hadn't gotten the chance to meet him.

Looking at the three remaining adults in the room, she saw what she had expected... and feared.

Barbara had sat down again by now and sought comfort in the arm her husband had protectively around her shoulder. Daniel's lips set tight as he fought to keep his emotions in check. Arizona looked down at their baby, the thumb of the hand she had on him securely caressing the boy's tummy gently as she vainly tried to stop her tears from falling.

The blonde turned her head away when the first drop rolled down her cheek, and Callie wanted to apologize, regretting what she had done. She should have checked in with Arizona about this topic. The last thing she had intended to do was cause her family unbearable pain.

In her own panic she almost missed the three Robbins exchanging nods and tiny smiles of consent. A hand cupped her cheek and made her gaze into into bright blue ones that, yes, shone with tears... but nonetheless looked happy

Arizona finally nodded to Callie's proposal and leaned in to put the gentlest of kisses onto her wife's lips before whispering a soft "Thank you" against them.

She hadn't suggested the name herself for the reasons Callie had already thought off. But Callie proposing it... it made her happy, and she knew that the same thing was true to her parents.

Callie sighed in relief, now herself having to take care of tears wetting her cheeks.

Despite her young age, Sofia had understood what the sombre mood that had fallen over the room had been all about. She knew that Momma used to have a brother named 'Timothy', and she also knew that she would never meet him. She couldn't even begin to imagine how her momma must feel. She's known her own brother for less than three hours and already she couldn't think of a life without him in it.

But when she heard a laugh above her head, she was a little more relieved. Momma was smiling again, at having a new Timothy in her life, so maybe things were okay.

"So," Arizona guffawed, "I guess we have a name. Jonah Timothy...," she dared a glance at Callie to see if she was going to attempt to squeeze in the 'Agamemnon' after all...

… and found herself at ease when the brunette simply finished her thought with "Robbins-Torres".

It was official.

Jonah Timothy Robbins-Torres.

"Oh, I so need to call your aunts now. They're gonna be so excited to hear all that," Barbara rejoiced and made a move to get up and retrieve her phone from her purse...

… when once more Sofia brought everyone's attention back to Jonah. "Oh, what's he doing now?" she asked a little concerned when the baby's head turned a shade of light red and his entire face pulled into something of a weird and strained grin, it seemed.

After a moment this spectacle was over and her mothers went to explain that the baby boy had most likely just pooped a little.

"You know, I think it's diaper changing time, anyway. Any volunteers?" Arizona joked, almost on her way to do it herself when unexpectedly both Sofia and Barbara's hands shot up, followed by an eager "me" respectively.

"Huh, so easy," Callie laughed out loud as Barbara carefully took the baby and her and Sofia went to do the task at hand.

She as well as Arizona knew that it wouldn't always be like this. Surprise volunteers to help with baby duty. And they knew that Sofia and her brother wouldn't always get along this great. Some sibling quabbles were probably in order at some point in their later life.

But at the moment they were happy with their little family of four. And they couldn't wait to see what else future had in store for them.

**THE END ... for real this time**

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked the rest of this story - and the baby's name. Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
